The Chaos Chronicles:  Volume 1
by Razer X
Summary: A tale of a group of unlikly allies that are forced  together by a strange bond across time all of the main heros are origonal characters of mine and my friends Madbob, Blitz the avenger And Belagost the doom bringer
1. Chapter 1: A Slave No More

_**T**_**he**_**C**_**haos**_**C**_**hronicles**_**: **__**V**_**olume **_**1**_

_**By the way if you want to give any reviews then go ahead I'm not ashamed of a few mistakes. I'll accept any criticism that can help my story get better.**_

**Chapter 1**

**A Slave No More**

_**Told From Fade's Point-Of-View**_

As I felt the pain and drifted away into death's cold embrace. My life squeezing away from my grasp.

"Eliminate" was all my aggressor had to say.

Light faded and sound dulled. Then suddenly a clash of steel and I felt the air rush past my back. I awoke the world was back my only friend fighting his way past the groping claws of E-123 Omega. I had no strength. All I could do was watch and hope for his strength to prevail. Darkness returned and I heard nothing. all I could think of was why I was doing this and if there was anything better for me to use my strength for. I awoke. The sounds of my home had returned. I knew we were alright. Doctor Eggman walked in and spoke of our mission. We had failed. Every time those bastards got in our way this happened.

"Kage" The Doctor piped in "you are to go and oversee the construction of the new machines it will take longer because you lost the part, but that can't be helped"

My friend walked off muttering about boring work.

Eggman turned to me "if your well enough Fade why don't you go and see to the new prisoner".

I stood, still focusing on my thoughts from before was I doing the right thing and if not how could I change. This was all I knew. I arrived in the prison chamber and in a fairly clean cell was a hedgehog of a rusty brown color with a cream colored stripe and quill tips. He looked up his eyes dull and emotionless he muttered one question to me "why are you here?"

my response was short but all I could to say "I don't Know"

he laughed and spoke again "wow you really are a tool of his aren't you"

I flared up "WHO ARE YOU TO SAY SUCH THING TO ME PRISONER!"

He just snickered at this and said "my name is hunter not prisoner and you sure are sensitive about that subject"

he paused and continued "if you hate it so much the why not change it after all you're like me aren't you?"

I just stopped and glared at him. He was right I too was a hedgehog not one of eggman's machines. I looked down at my black gloves purple fur and orange shoes. I felt my purple and red quills and knew this young hedgehog was right there were better things for me to do.

My response came "I..I.. don't know anything else"

he stared at me with pity I couldn't blame him. He said "tell ya what get me out of here and I'll Help you find your path."

No sooner did his sentence end than I was blasting the bars of his cell with my power over chaos.

"hehe thanks now we can get to my end of the deal" Hunter said in the calmest manner I think he could muster.

"one thing I need to grab my friend from the manufacturing bay and my experiment from my quarters." I replied.

"no problem but we'll last longer if we work together." responded my new comrade

"heh…. You might be right there c'mon no time to lose" I half-laughed

Together we made it out of the prison chambers but outside those walls the egg carrier became much more hazardous to traitors and escapees. Not twenty yards from the entrance we were spotted.

"TRAITOR… TRAITOR… TRAITOR…attempting to release the prisoner… targets are to be apprehended and destroyed as stated by eggman law."

Hunter was sweating bullets "I can fight but those alpha units are the reason I was in that cell to begin with…"

After those words he trailed of into a trance of some kind. He had obviously lost a great deal of his courage being kept prisoner here. Well it didn't matter to me.

"I'M NOT EGGMANS LACKEY ANY MORE!" I yelled as a door opened to reveal an oil stained sword

"I was wondering when you'd decide to ditch this place c'mon lets give these junk heaps a little tune up." Kage said

He really was and still is one of my closest friends. Who'd of guessed I'd befriend a bio-lizard rebuild. Now he's not a complete rebuild Espio is to thank for his appearance. Kage is a red chameleon with black skin and a black horn. Unlike his DNA donor he chose the path of a samurai using his massive katana to cleave through most foes.

"Time for a meltdown you tin cans" Kage muttered having been knocked back by one of their massive arms.

"Hang on" I said

"don't even bother I've got these go on get the E-Zoid from you room" Kage boasted

His words reassured me that he was strong enough to handle this situation.

"Just make sure I find you in one piece" was all I could reply with.

He laughed and we parted ways.

I was Eggman's slave no more.


	2. Chapter 2: Rage of The Reject

_**T**_**he**_**C**_**haos**_**C**_**hronicles**_**: **__**V**_**olume **_**1**_

_**By the way if you want to give any reviews then go ahead I'm not ashamed of a few mistakes. I'll accept any criticism that can help my story get better.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Rage of the Reject**

_**Told From Kage's Point-Of-View**_

They ran I only hoped I was right in what I'd told said these bastards were strong. They weren't normal E-100's that was certain.

"What did Eggman do to these things" I whispered to myself under my breath.

"Termination is the only answer to treason… Prepare to die traitor" came out of the junk heaps mouth.

I lunged, one found my blade with its head. Another caught my foot with its circuit board and they both fell broken and useless. Egghead's ugly mug popped up on the monitor above me.

"HOHOHO What have we here a little mutiny I take it? Well you may have dismantled those hunks of scrap metal, but can you handle this?"

As his sentence ended a door was ripped off its hinges and metal sonic was standing before me.

"I thought you were destroyed months ago by sonic!" I said staring in disbelief.

I parried it was all I could do.

"damn… Were is this power coming… FROM." I shouted.

The metal fool rushed me I blocked and countered. Severing a finger.

"It doesn't matter how or why your back… Cus your ass is grass scrap heap." I spoke with confidence.

Some thing shifted in the machine this thing had some upgrades.

"assault mode active… Terminate target" Eggman's voice said from inside the metal door stop.

"Change all you want I just send you to the junk yard anyway!" I yelled to the Eggman robot

It lunged with claws poised at my heart I leaped over the attack and slashed the claws caught my blade and threw me like a rag doll.

The bad TV show started again.

"You see my creation has the strength to destroy you easily so why not just accept dea…" Eggman was interrupted by an energy blast.

"miss me?" Fade's voice echoed from the stairwell .

The E-Zoid or E-Z for short was hovering in the middle of the broken elevator shaft. A rich black body color with gold trims and Gemel style emblem on his head, Shoulder pauldron and energy cannon arm pointed at the busted monitor.

"Eggman THIS IS MY ULTIMATE MACHINE THE E-SERIES ZOID MARK 1" screamed Fade

"Hmm interesting… Well… metal destroy that gizoid!" Eggman replied from his eggwalker. Metal sonic lunged again but this was not a choice to be made against E-Z due to the fact that he was powered by the artifical chaos as found on ARK. A single energy shot eradicated every part of metals body and left Eggman in shock he ran in fright from the seemingly unbeatable machine that without effort hat destroyed his prized robot.

"PHI ATTACK DESTROY THEM!" Eggman cried out.

Phi landed before E-Z who simply stared with white mechanical eyes. Fade gave the order and E-Z flew into the air with his jump jets in his feet.

"Charging chaos cannon…" E-Z chimed

The cannon pointed at Phi began to glow brighter. Eggman ordered Phi to guard

Firing chaos power shot now" E-Z Said

The blast of energy left a gaping hole in the Eggcarrier Phi was in pieces. We all jumped out of the hole to find our selves in an odd forest.

Hunter finally said something "I hear something"

"Chao… CHAO!… CHAO!… CHAO!…" a distant voice was yelling while another cried in the area near it.

"lets go check it out" Fade said

We ran in the direction of the sound. What we found was sad a injured black fox with a gold skunk stripe down his back. Two chao near him a black one with read eyes and gold hands and feet kicking him in the head trying wake him up and yelling at him and a gold one with blue eyes and black hands and feet sitting crying nearby.

"We need to get him some help!" Hunter stated

"You're right but where do we take him?" I asked

"emerald town isn't too far" Fade replied. It was decided we would carry the wounded fox and his chao to the town and get him to a hospital. He was burned by some kind of unearthly fire and chaos energy could be found resonating from the wounds. He woke up only remembering who he was, where he was from, and some emeralds other than the chaos but had no idea how he arrived in the woods.


	3. Chapter 3: lost wayfarer

_**T**_**he**_**C**_**haos**_**C**_**hronicles**_**: **__**V**_**olume **_**1**_

_**By the way if you want to give any reviews then go ahead I'm not ashamed of a few mistakes. I'll accept any criticism that can help my story get better.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Lost Wayfarer**

_**Told From Gost's Point-Of-View**_

I open my eyes and sit up I feel this tense pain rushing though my body I cringe in pain I get out of the thing that I was sleeping on and walk out of the room and a green thing came up to me and told me "u need to lay down in your bed"

but I say nothing and just walk away from her and as I start to walk some thing hits me from behind and I start to fall to the ground I see a weird hedgehog with purple fur it comes up and helps the green thing bring me back to the thing they call a bed I will listen to them for now I will lay down for a time well I am laying down the hedgehog comes to me and says "my name is fade and what is your name"

"my…name….is gost and I don't talk to many people unless they do some thing good to me"

I just sat there for some time and a robot came in to the room Fade called it E-Z "so what have you done for me to make me want to talk to you"

I waited for his response "I brought u here with the help of Kage, Hunter, and E-Z"

I start to look around franticly " were are my chaos?"

I stare at him at that time the green thing walks in holding my chaos " hello my name is belle are these what you are looking for"

after she says that they fly over to me and sit on my lap "hey you two"


End file.
